plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Teleportation Zombie
225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Zombie |trait = Gravestone Bullseye |ability = You can play Zombies when it's time for Tricks. |flavor text = The phone cord stretches to another dimension.}} Teleportation Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 and 5 . He has the Gravestone and Bullseye traits, and his ability allows zombies to be played during the Zombie Tricks phase as if the player already played Teleport. However, unlike Teleport, multiple zombies can be played during the tricks phase. This ability persists until all Teleportation Zombies are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' Gravestone, Bullseye *'Ability:' You can play Zombies when it's time for Tricks. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description The phone cord stretches to another dimension. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card has the same stats as , both costing the same, and having identical stats and Bullseye, but what makes him useful is that he is a 2-cost Gravestone, in addition to being a permanent Teleport as long as he remains on board. This zombie can be used to sneak in other zombies right before the "Fight!" Phase and make it extremely hard for the plant hero to counter them, and since he has a bulk amount of health, you can play zombies during the tricks phase for the next few turns. Since he is a Science zombie, this can have good synergy with any Science card like Gadget Scientist. You can even play Gadget Scientist in the trick phase with other Science zombies so you can at least clear up the field full of plants thanks to this zombie in addition to avoiding the plant hero's threats. Since he is also a Gravestone card, has some very good ways of using him like using Headstone Carver to boost him greatly. Any Brainy hero can even play Gravestones to block attacks before the "Fight!" Phase. It can be risky to wait for tricks before playing zombies, however. If the opponent destroys the Teleportation Zombie with tricks like Squash or Bounces it with , there will be no opportunity to play any zombies unless another (or in the case of Bouncing, the same) Teleportation Zombie is Teleported in, or the other zombies are teleported in. Be very, very careful against Smarty heroes, as they can Bounce the Teleportation Zombie, or even worse, play Brainana, the latter making it so that neither zombies nor tricks can be played. As such, in the later turns, it may be better to play the zombie fighters immediately during the "Zombies Play" phase. Against Since he has the Gravestone trait, the best way to deal with this is . If he has already been revealed, an instant-kill trick like or or a plant with 5 or more strength should do the job. You would want to destroy this zombie quickly as the zombie hero can play zombies during the trick phase, which prevents you from stopping zombies that are played. However, if you can't destroy it in 1 turn, you can use Brainana to make the zombie hero lose all of their brains, wasting the chance to playing zombies and tricks as the zombie hero can often conserve brains until the tricks phase when using Teleportation Zombie. Other ways to prevent the Zombie Hero from playing zombies during the tricks phase is to Bounce this zombie like Spring Bean or Jumping Bean. Gallery TeleportationZombieStat.jpg|Teleportation Zombie's statistics teleportationzombiecard.jpg|Teleportation Zombie's card Teleportation_Zombie.png|Teleportation Zombie's textures TeleportationZombieGrayedoutCard.png|Teleportation Zombie's grayed out card Old TeleportationZombieCardImage.png|Teleportation Zombie's old card image Trivia *He is one of three legendary zombies with the Gravestone trait. **The other two are Binary Stars and Zombot Battlecruiser 5000. **Coincidentally, they are all from the Galactic Gardens Set. *His old card image references Star Trek, more specifically Redshirts in Star Trek, because the uniform and blaster that he is holding resemble uniforms and phasers that appear in Star Trek, and the object that he is holding (that was replaced by a phone in his new appearance), resembles the comlinks in Star Trek that can be used for beaming, a type of teleportation in the aforementioned show. Category:Science cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Gravestone cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies